RWBY: The Winter Soldier (Adopted)
by SMH0217
Summary: AU: It's been Fifteen Years since teams RWBY and JNPR have graduated from Beacon Academy. It's been eight years since Pyrrha Nikos has died and Jaune Arc has Disappeared. It's been only six years since The Winter Soldier had come into existence. (Slight RWBY/Marvel crossover) Reviews are very much appreciated! (Story has been adopted by lone fighter)
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

_**I do not own any of the characters.**_ _ **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and The Winter Soldier Belongs to Marvel.**_

 _ **In this AU, Salam and her forces never attacked beacon**_

 _ **RWBY: The Winter Soldier**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

 _ **Location:**_ _ **Schnee Dust Company, Atlas**_

It was a late night at the schnee dust company headquarters as Weiss sat at her desk doing paper work. And as she finished up her paper work she got a video call request that put a smile on her face as she accepted.

"Headmaster Ren, it's good to hear from you! How are things at beacon?"She remembers the day as if it was yesterday, when Ozpin chose their friend Lie Ren to be his successor. To say it was a surprise for everyone was an understatement. She could hardly believe that was almost fifteen years ago."Things here are as hectic as ever." He said with a tired smile on his face.

"How is everyone?" she asks

He sighed his signature sigh "Well Nora is as hyperactive as ever, Yang is still considered a favorite teacher among the students at signal, Blake is settling in nicely as both the new combat teacher and Head Mistress , and Ruby has been handling both her duties as a huntress and the winter maiden surprisingly well."

Weiss had inherited her father's compony. And in the time that she had been head of the compony she has put a stop to all of the shady business practices and the miss treatment of the faunus workers within her company as well as raising the wages and salary of the faunus workers to match that of a human employee and she also had the living arrangements for the faunus workers in the mines improved. To say that Jacques was furious about the changes was an understatement, but Weiss to comfort in the fact that neither he or Whitley could not undo all of her hard work.

Nora had become one of the best huntresses in vale in just the first few years of her carrier. Some even call her the female version of Professor Port because of how extravagant some of her tales of killing grim were. Some of the student and faculty sometimes have a hard time believing some of her stories. She may not admit it but she has actually become a lot tamer over the years. And she also married Ren about 3 years after graduating from beacon.

Yang had become a favorite teacher among the students at signal due to her outgoing and friendly personality. She had originally had been against becoming a teacher. But after losing her right arm on a hunt where she encountered two beringel and more Beowulf's then she was expecting. After that she had been stuck in a rut and had not really talked to anyone. After a few months of trying Taiyang, Ruby, Sun, and their uncle Qrow had helped her through her issues. After that Qrow had offered Yang his old teaching position at signal academy. Which she accepted after some convincing. Sun had stayed by her side throughout the entire ordeal. Everyone was surprised when they had started a relationship with one another, mostly because everyone thought that Sun had an infatuation with Blake.

Blake had accepted Miss Goodwitchs old position after bringing down Adam and the White Wang with the help of Yang, Ruby, Weiss, teams JNPR, CFVY, CRDL, and SSSN. She then started up and took temporary leadership of a new faunus rights group known as the Golden Paw. Blake made sure that new activist group did not turn out like the White Fang did by working closely with the headmasters of the combat schools of remnant and the councils of the different kingdoms. Once she was sure that the new group wouldn't turn radical she gave leader ship of the group to T'challa Boseman a Black Panther Faunus. And much like Yang, it took a lot of convincing from not only her friends, but also from Miss Goodwitch herself.

Out of all of Weiss's friends, Ruby had inherited the most responsibilities. It all began after they had graduated that she found out from her uncle about how her silver eyes make her some sort of legendary warrior. And then a few years later she had inherited the winter maiden powers after trying to help the previous winter maiden fight off a dragon grimm. But even despite all of that she was still the same old cookie loving Ruby that everyone knew from beacon, if only a little bit more mature. She had even found someone that made her happy. And that someone was Oscar Pine. The nephew of former Beacon headmaster Professor David Ozpin.

"It's hard to believe that we graduated almost fifteen years ago." Weiss said with smile on her face. Ren returned the smile."I know, it almost feels like yesterday when we had been in initiation fighting off that nevermore and deathstalker." He said

Weiss's smile turned into a somber one "Do you think Jaune and Pyrrha would be proud of all of us?"

It has been almost eight years since Pyrrha had died and Jaune went MIA. The two of them had gone on a hunt together in the southeast region of Vale to wipe out a nest of beowolfs at the request of one of the local villages. But when they had arrived there all of the beowolfs had been killed already, but instead an ambush had been set and the two of them had fought for their lives. Pyrrha had multiple gunshot and stab wounds. The gunshot wounds were caused by Aura piercing rounds and she had died five days after being operated on because her wounds were too extensive. As for Jaune, when teams RWBY an (J)N(P)R had arrived the only thing that was Jaunes that could be found was _Crocea Mors._ Both teams have spent the past few years after that looking for Jaune and those who had ambushed them, following every lead and hunch they had on where to find him. But every lead was either a dead end or the trail would go cold. Ren and Blake were the unfortunate ones to tell Pyrrhas parents about her death and Jaunes family about him being missing and both familes were completely devastated when they found out. After that _Crocea Mors_ was returned to the Arc family to be properly maintained until Jaune was found, while _Miló_ _and_ _Akoúo̱_ were put on display as a memorial in Rens office.

Rens smile also turned somber before replying. "I don't think, I know that they would be proud of all of us." Weisss smile becomes a bit happier. "So, what is it you wish to discuss?" Rens smile also turn much happier because of the change in subject "I was just wanting to know if you and Neptune will be able to make it to this year's anniversary party?"

Weiss and Neptune had been together for the past ten years, but have been married for the past five years. As Weiss had taken over her father's company, Neptune had become the grimm studies teacher at Atlas academy. A position that he quotes 'is only fit for intellectuals such as himself'.

"Who else will be there?" Weiss asked.

"Well there's Ruby, Oscar, Yang, Blake, Nora, myself, Sun, Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Cardin, and that's about it." Ren replied. Weiss remembered how Cardin had matured over the years and even stopped being racist towards faunus along the way. His personality then seemed to turn one hundred and eighty degrees; because in their second and third years he had helped Pyrrha with Jaunes training and helped Velvet out around the library.

Team CFVY was still going strong as a huntsman unit. Clearing out areas of grimm left and right. "Yeah, I think we will be able to make it this year." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear." Ren responded happily.

"Was there anything else that I could do for you Ren?" Weiss asked. "Actually, there is Weiss. I need you to inform your sister that next year's Vytle Festival will be held at atlas academy next year." Ren told her in the very professional manner that he's known for. Weisss sister Winter had been promoted to both headmistress of Atlas Academy and General of the Atlas military after General Ironwood retired. "I will be sure to inform her tomorrow."

"Ok Weiss, Goodnight and we will all see you soon!" Weiss then said her goodbye to Ren and then shutdown her station and then left her office. On her way down to her car she sent a message to Neptune on her scroll to let him know that she was on her way home. As she was driving home she decided to call Ruby "Hey Weiss."

"Hey Ruby how are thing?" Weiss asked

"Things are good, how about you?"

"Things are great, me and Neptune are going to be going to the anniversary celebration this year."

"Oh, that's great to hear Weiss! It's been so long sense we've seen each other face to face!" Ruby replied in an excited tone. As she was driving she noticed that someone was standing in the middle of the road slowly walking towards her. "What the hell?" Weiss said

"What is it Weiss?"

"Some dolt is standing in the middle of the road!" As she said that, the dark figure raised his right hand and pulled the trigger of his weapon which sent a glowing yellow disk out. The disk slid underneath weisss car and attached itself to the back end of her car and then exploded. The explosion flipped her car over. And as it was flipping the figure side stepped to move out of the cars way.

When the car settled, Weiss tried to get a good look at who the dark figure was. But the only thing she could make out was that he had long blond hair and wore all black and had the front of his face covered with some sort of mask. "Weiss!? Weiss what's happening!? Are you ok!? I heard an explosion!" Ruby asked franticly. The dark figure walked towards the car. Weiss cursed herself for not having _Myrtenaster_ with her. So, thinking quickly Weiss used a time dilation glyph to speed up her movement speed so that she can escape. As the dark figure approached the car he grabbed the driver side door with his left hand and ripped the door off of its hinges. He looked inside only to see that Weiss was not there and the door on the other side had been opened.

 _ **Location**_ _ **: Hospital in Atlas**_

Neptune rushed through the elevator doors of the hospital up to the front desk. "What room is Weiss Schnee in!?" Neptune asked franticly."she is in room 0725 which is down the hall and to your right." The nurse replied.

Neptune then thanked the nurse and then headed towards the room that Weiss was in."Weiss! Are you ok!? What happened out there!?" Neptune asked as he hugged his wife."I was on my scroll talking to Ruby about the anniversary party while I was driving home and then I notice this guy standing in the middle of the road with some sort of gun that made the backend of my car explode and flipped it." Weiss said as she recounted what had happened.

"Were you able to get a good look at the guy?" Neptune asked "Sadly no, he was covered in black combat gear with some sort of mask covering his face. But I did notice that he had long blond hair." Neptune sighed "Ok, is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"Yes, I want you to call Ruby, I want to assure her that I'm ok and that we will be heading straight to Vale once I'm cleared to leave the hospital." Neptune then nodded and pulled out his scroll and dialed Rubys number. It then began to ting "Hello!? Neptune is that you?" Ruby asked franticly. "Yeah, it's me Ruby, hey listen I've got Weiss with me and I'm goanna put you on speaker." Neptune then put her on speaker.

"Hey Ruby, its me." Weiss said to reassure Ruby "Weiss! Oh my oum! Are you ok!? What happened!?" Ruby franticly asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm in a hospital right now. As for what happened it seemed to be an almost successful assassination attempt." Weiss was mentally kicking herself for getting caught off guard like she did. "It's good to hear that the both of you are safe."

"Hey listen, Neptune and I are going to be heading straight for vale once I've been discharged from the hospital." Weiss said as she sits up in her hospital bed. "Ok, I'll bring everyone up to speed on what's happened and ill prepare the guest bedroom for you guys."

"Thanks a lot Ruby, I appreciate it." Weiss said with a smile on her face."No problem weiss. I guess I'll see you when you get here." Ruby said "Oh, and Ruby? Get in contact with your uncle, maybe he can find out something about this assassin." Weiss was praying to oum that Qrow at least knew something about the would be assassin. "I will, goodnight Weiss. And stay safe!" Ruby then ended the call.

"Why do I get the feeling that we haven't seen the last of that assassin?" Neptune asked as he hugged his wife. "I don't know why but I have that same feeling too." Weiss said with a frown on her face.

 _ **Three days Later**_

 _ **Location** : __**Vale**_

Weiss and Neptune arrive at the Vale airport and they see Oscar holding a sign that says 'Ice Queen and Nerd' and they immediately know that's who was picking them up.

"Hey Oscar!" Neptune yells Oscar then turns and smiles at them "Weiss! Neptune! It's good to see you both!"

Oscar has Black hair, Hazel eyes, and freckles. And he is wearing a black leather jacket with a green shirt underneath with a pair of jeans and sneakers, and at his side was his weapon which was Ozpins cane which was also doubled as a rapier. He and Ruby are roughly the same height but he is a few inches taller than the red reaper.

"Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked. "She went to patch to pick up Yang, Sun, and Qrow. And from the sounds of things, it's all hands-on deck for this one." Oscar replied in a very calm and friendly tone of voice, much like his uncle. "You got that right man" Neptune said. "Let's head back to our place and get the two of you settled in before I take you to beacon to meet up with the others." Weiss and Neptune got into Oscars car and drove to his and Rubys home. Their home was a very nice Two story house and has four bed rooms and three bathrooms. When they got to the house they were greeted by Zwei.

"Hey Zwei!" Weiss said as she kneels down to pet the corgi. "The two of you can take the guest room upstairs, its down the hall first door to the right." Oscar said. Neptune then took their bags up to the guest room. Once their bags were in their room they set off towards beacon.

 _ **Location**_ : _**Beacon**_

Weiss, Neptune, and Oscar walked through the doors of a conference room in beacon. And inside were all of their friends.

Weiss is wearing an outfit that is almost identical to her sisters' old military uniform. Only It has a little bit more red in its design. And there was also a trident emblem on her back. Neptune's outfit has pretty much remained the same over the years. Except for the white snowflake emblem on his right shoulder. Velvet, Coco, Fox, Yatsu, Cardin, Qrow, and Suns outfit has literally not changed at all from over the years.

Yang was wearing black pants and a long tan coat with an orange lining and gold border over her orange tank top . She was also wearing brown vambraces over each forearm, and fingerless black gloves over her hands. She also had her aviator sunglasses on top of her head and a purple bandanna-like object over her left boot. _**(Her outfit from Volume 4)**_

Blakes outfit consists of long white coat and a black crop top. The crop top exposes her midriff and has rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe _Gambol Shroud_. Additionally, she is wearing a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants. She has thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a pair of belted straps tightly wrapped around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh. _**(Her Outfit from Volume 4)**_

Rubys clothes are made up of a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit still has the the black and red color scheme for her skirt, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots. She now wears one of her mother's old white cloaks and it has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her old attire. Her stockings show tear from being worn into battle so much. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. _**(A modified version of her Volume 4 outfit.)**_

Nora was wearing a white top, though the heart cut-out on the top now has a diagonal cut through it. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. She also still wears her white and pink comate gloves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. And she is wearing navy blue combat pants. She was also wearing calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces. _**(A slightly modified version of her Volume 4 outfit.)**_

Ren was wearing a white button up shirt with dark green business suit jacket that had magenta accents on it. He was also wearing a Dark green dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Weiss! It's good to see that you're okay." Blake says as she hugs Weiss. "it's good to see you too Blake." Weiss says as she returns the hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see that the ice queen is still in one piece." Yang said with a smirk on her face as she hugged Weiss.

Ruby then hugs Weiss. "I'm glad to see that your ok partner."

Ren then clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "As all of you know, we are gathered here today to find out who was behind the assassination attempt of Weiss three days ago, and to stop him from trying again."

"What do we know about the assassin?" Cardin asks "Well he wore all black, his face was covered by some sort of mask, he had some high caliber weaponry, and he had long blond hair." Weiss said as she described the assassin.

"I think I might know who we're dealing with." Said Qrow as he pulled out his flask and took a swig from it. Everyone turned their attention towards him as he continued to talk. "I've had a few run ins with this guy, He has been credited with a few dozen assassinations over the past six years. Most huntsman and specialists in the atlas military don't believe that he exists. The ones that do call him…" Everyone was now leaning forward in their seats in anticipation. " _The Winter Soldier"_

Everyone in the room was silent until Nora spoke up. "Well? How do we find this guy so that we can break his legs for trying to kill Weiss?" Nora asked as she slammed her fist onto the table "Believe me! I've tried looking for him! But he's a ghost story. He disappears just as fast as he appears." Qrow exclaimed

"Maybe we should ask Winter if she knows anything about this guy? Or at least see if atlas has any files on him." Fox asked. "it's worth a shot." Sun said from his spot in the conference room. Ren then nodded his head "Ok, we'll come back tomorrow and think of ways that we can track down this Winter Soldier." And with that everyone left beacon to get some goodnights rest so that they can begin their hunt the next morning.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation

_**What better way to bring in the new year by giving you guys and gals another chapter to this story?**_

 _ **I do not own any of these characters.**_

 _ **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and The Winter Soldier Belongs to Marvel.**_

 _ **I would like to thank everyone who have read the first chapter of this story. And I would also like to thank those of you who left a review and constructive criticism. And I hope that you continue to follow this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Investigation**_

 _ **Location**_ _ **: Beacon Academy**_

 _ **4 days after the attempted assassination of Weiss Schnee**_

It was eight o'clock a.m. and Ren, Weiss, Qrow, and Blake were in Rens office. They were just idly chatting with each other until the connection to Winter was established. And as they got done chatting winter was up on the screen. "Ren, Blake, Weiss it's so good to see you again!" she said with a smile on her face. But then she turned her head towards Qrow.

"Qrow…" Winter said with an uninterested look on her face. "Ice Queen…" Qrow said with a smirk on his face.

Winter then turns back towards Weiss. "It's good to see that you're alright Weiss. What happened?" Winter asked in a worried tone. "I was attacked while I was on my way home from work by a man dressed head to toe in black and the only identifying thing about him was that he had shoulder length blond hair." Weiss said as she recalled that nights events. As Weiss finished her story, Ren spoke up "Qrow said you might have some information on the shooter." Qrow then nodded his head and then spoke up. "He goes by the call sign of _The_ _Winter Soldier_."

Winters breath hitched and seemed to tense up at the mention of the name and Blake noticed this. "You know something, don't you?" Blake asked in a questioning tone. Winter then sighed "Years before I was even a specialist in the Atlas military, there was a program called The Winter Soldier Project. It was meant to be a group of enhanced covert operatives that would take the missions that no one else would take. But the project was scrapped before it could even get itself off the ground."

"Why was the project scrapped?" Ren asked.

Winter then grimaced "Because none of the candidates survived the enhancement procedures." That seemed to catch all of them off guard and the four of them looked at each other. "Who was leading the project?" Qrow asked Winter. She took a few moments to look through some of her files to find what she was looking for. "The project was led by a Doctor Edward Brubaker…" then a picture of the mentioned doctor was now on the screen.

He was a Caucasian man with brown eyes and he was shown wearing glasses, and he also had a balding head. "Any idea where he is now?" Ren asked. Winter then searched though some of the files in front of her again. "He now resides in downtown vale, I'll send you his address right away." Ren then nodded and turned to Blake. "Blake, I want you to take Neptune and Fox with you to extract Doctor Brubaker and bring him back here for questioning." Blake then nodded and left the office to get both Fox and Neptune. "I'll see what else I can dig up, in the meantime stay safe out there" Winter said to Wiess and then turned to everyone else in the room "all of you" and then she signed off. "So, do you honestly think that this Brubaker guy will know anything about our mystery assassin?" Qrow asked Ren as he pulled out his flask and took a sip. Ren then sighed. "I sure hope so…"

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Blake, Neptune, and Fox were on their way. Blake was the one driving while Neptune was in the passenger's seat while Fox was in the back seat. For the past two hours, the three of them had been sitting in silence until Fox decided to break it. "So, what do we know about this Doctor Edward Brubaker?" the blind man asked. "From what Winter was able to tell us, he was a scientist that worked on a type of super soldier project for the atlas military but the project never made it off the ground." Fox nodded his head. "Do you think he knows anything about the guy that attacked Weiss?" Neptune asked clearly mad that someone had tried to kill his wife.

Blake then parked the car and undid her seatbelt. "Why don't we go find out?" she said as she got out of the car with Neptune and Fox undoing their seatbelts and got out of the car. Blake and Fox walked up to the door of the small house while Neptune remained by the car. Blake then knocked on the door. After a few moments, a man matching the description that they are looking for. "Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked. "Are you Doctor Edward Brubaker?" Fox asked. The man then narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Whose asking?" the man asked. "I'm Blake Belladonna and this is my associate Fox Alistair, and we are huntsmen that work with Beacon academy." Blake stated.

The man then nodded "yeah, I'm him. Now what does two huntsmen from Beacon want with me?"

"Sir, we need you to come with us." Fox stated

Dr. Brubaker then crossed his arms over his chest "Not until you tell me what this is about."

Blake then sighed and leaned in to whisper into his ear "This has to do with _The Winter Soldier_ project." Brubakers body language went ridged at the mention of the project. "One of our friends may have been attacked by one of them and we were hoping that you could tell us anything you could on him." Brubaker seemed to think it over for a bit and then nodded. "Ok, just let me grab some of my files." He then went back inside and in about six minutes later he walks back out with a messenger bag over his shoulder. The three of them walked back over to car. Blake then tossed Neptune the keys. "you're driving." He caught them and got into the drivers' seat while Fox got into the passenger's seat while Blake and Doctor Brubaker got into the back seats.

As they drove down the highway, Neptune decided to ask "So, you were the head scientist on _The Winter Soldier Project_?". Brubaker nodded his head "yes I was the one who came up with the idea.

"Was there anyone who actually survived the procedure?" Fox asked the doctor. "Back when I was with Atlas there wasn't a single person who survived the procedure. Which led to the project being shut down." The three hunters then processed the information. "But…" they then gave their attention back to the doctor "But six years ago, I was contacted by a man to try the procedure again with one of his chosen candidates. And before you ask no, he did not give me his or the patients name, but he referred to himself as _The Baron_ and the patient as _The Asset"._ They all nodded their heads at the information. "I'm guessing this asset survived the procedure?" Fox asked. "yes, he was the first and last one to survive the procedure. But the only reason the patient had survived was because of his abnormally large aura " The doctor replied.

"Did this baron say who he was working for?" Blake asked.

"No, but from what I could tell he was the one calling all the shots." the doctor said.

"Does this winter soldier have any weaknesses that we can exploit?" Fox asked. But before the doctor could answer, a metal hand crashed through the window grabbing the doctor by the shirt, and tossing him out of the car into oncoming traffic. Shocked at what had just happened to the doctor, the three hunters heard footsteps on top of the roof of the car. With Blakes instincts kicking in, she jumped forward into the front of the car landing in Foxs lap as bullets started to pierce through the roof of the car. Thinking fast, Neptune grabbed and pulled on the emergency effectively stopping the car and sending their assailant flying off their car. But the assailant used his left shoulder as a way to rollover and dig his metallic hand into the pavement, effectively stopping him from moving any further. The attacker the pried his hands out of the pavement and stood straight up looking in towards the three hunters.

The attacker matched Weiss description word for word except for one detail. This man's left arm was entirely made of metal and it had a red star on the shoulder. There was no doubt in their minds that this was _The Winter Soldier._ Blake then took out _Gambol Shroud_ in its pistol form and took aim. But before she could fire off a shot, the car lurched forward indicating that they were hit from behind. As the car came towards the winter soldier jumped into the air, and flipped in midair and grabbed onto the top of the car.

"Don't worry guys! We'll lose them and get back to beacon in no time!" Neptune said in full confidence…

That is until the same metal hand from before crashed through the windshield and ripped out the steering wheel. Neptune looked at where the steering wheel was and muttered "Well Fuck!". The Winter Soldier then tossed the steering wheel away and jumped onto the hood of the car that was pushing the hunters' car. The enemy vehicle rammed the car one more time which sent it rolling a few times. And during this Blake, Fox, and Neptune escaped the car by detaching the passenger side door and using it as shielding as they landed.

As They were getting back up, the winter soldier got off of the hood of the enemy vehicle and walked forward grabbing a grenade launcher that was handed to him by one of his allies. He then stopped and took aim. Noticing this Fox pushed Blake away and grabbed the disregarded car door and used it as a makeshift shield as the soldier fired a grenade at them. The impact of the grenade sent Fox flying and Blake over the side of the bridge. Fox crashed into the side of passing bus and Blake you the ribbon part of _Gambol Shroud_ as a grapple and swung her way to safety. All while this was happening, Neptune took cover behind one of the stalled cars

The soldier then threw the grenade launcher off to the side and grabbed an assault rifle from one of his allies. He then walked up to the side of the bridge and looked for both Blake and Fox. When he saw Fox, and took aim. But before he could fire Blake shot from below the bridge up towards the assassin and a bullet grazed his goggles.

The soldier then slides down behind cover and pulls off his goggles to show a pair of angry blue eyes. He then stood back up and opened fire in Blakes direction. She took cover under the bridge and once the gun fire stopped, she made a break for it. The soldier turns his head towards his allies "The rest of you handle the blind man" he then turns his head back to where Blake was running "she's mine" and he vaults over the side of the bridge landing on top of the car in a crouching position. He then gets back up and walks off of the car following Blake.

Fox picks himself up off the floor of the bus that he landed in and activates the Blades in his gauntlets and prepares for a fight. Five out of the six enemies repel down from the bridge and start firing on Fox. Fox dives behind a car for cover waiting for an opening to attack. The sixth bad guy gets ready to repel down, but he doesn't because Neptune attacks him from behind with his Trident. Once the enemy was down he shifted his trident into its rifle mode and opened fire on the other five enemies.

"I've got this handled! Go help Blake!" Neptune yells to Fox. Fox then nods his head in agreement and gave chase to Blake and the winter soldier while resumes to fire at the enemy. Neptune then continued to fire at the five other enemies.

The Winter Soldier walks down the street looking for Blake as a load of civilians run away from him. He comes to a stop and hears her voice coming from behind one of the cars. He kneels down and pulls out a small silver orb and rolls it in the direction to where the voice is coming from. As it rolls away he stands back up and points the rifle in the same direction. The device then explodes along with the car. But before he could react, Blake jumps out from where she was hiding and kicks the rifle out of his hand and wraps her ribbon around his neck while she sits on his shoulders. He then backs up into a car and grabs her arm with his metal one and throws her off his shoulders, she slams right into the side of another car and falls down. He then picks up his rifle again and takes aim. But before he could fire a throwing knife imbeds its self into the side of the rifle, effectively disabling it. He then turns toward the new arrival. Fox then sends a kick into the soldiers' side, which makes him back away some. Fox then threw some punches but the soldier countered each one. The soldier then used his metal fist and punched him as hard as he could into the blind man's face. Fox then staggered back and decided switch up his tactics by using the blades on his arms.

Fox then ran up to him slashing at him with the blade on his left arm, and then slashed at him again with his right but each time the soldier dodged. The soldier then kneed Fox in the stomach and started wailing on him with both of his fists. He then stopped and gave an upper cut to Foxs jaw with his metal fist. He then kneeled down next to him and raised his fist to finish him off, but then Blakes ribbon wrapped around his wrist. He looked back at Blake to see that she was using all of her strength to keep him from punching Fox again. He then pulled on the ribbon as hard as he could which brought Blake flying to him and he punched her in the face with flesh fist. Blake then landed on the ground disoriented. He was about to stomp on her face with his boots, but then Neptune came out of nowhere jumping off the roof of a car and tried to impale the soldier. But Neptunes attack was not as effective as he thought it would be as the soldier had caught him while in mid air by the neck using his metal fist and then choke slammed onto the pavement. "Stay down." The soldier said to Neptune in a monotone voice and then began to walk back towards Fox.

Neptune couldn't help but think that the voice of the soldier was somewhat familiar, but he then pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he got back up to fight some more. Neptune then ran up to him and threw a punch even though he knew that his aura was in the red zone, but the soldier turned back around caught the punch. The next thing the two other hunters heard was a loud crack and Neptune scream in agony. Blake got up and used the ribbon part of _Gambol Shroud_ and wrapped it around the soldiers neck and pulled as hard as she could which made her use up a lot of her aura. The soldier then let go of Neptune and went flying. And as he was sailing through the air, the soldiers mask slipped off. He then landed back on the ground in a roll and stood back up and turned back towards the three hunters. Shock written across all of their faces as they saw the face of who they had been fighting.

"Jaune?" Blake asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Who the hell is Jaune?" the soldier said in a monotone voice and then raised his pistol and aimed at Blake. Before he could pull the trigger, a sniper shot came out of nowhere and knocked the pistol out of his hand. All four of them turned to where the shot came from and saw that the shot came from Ruby; who was on the top of a building aiming _Crescent Rose_ at Jaune. She then fired again which hit him directly in the chest which made his hit the ground hard. What ever Ruby has shot him with had effectively shattered the small amount of aura he had left after his fight with Blake, Neptune, and Fox.

"Ruby! What did you do!?" Blake yelled as she ran up to Jaunes limp form. Ruby then came down from where she was and had _Crescent Rose_ collapsed onto her back. "I hit him with a tranq dart, who is this guy anyway?" Ruby asked. Fox then kneeled down next to him and turned him over, which gave Ruby a clear view of who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Jaune. "is that Jaune?" Ruby asked with guilt clearly starting to build up on her face.

Neptune then walked up to them while holding his broken arm. "we need to get him back to beacon, and figure out just what the fuck is going on." They all nodded in agreement as Ruby pulled out her scroll and called in a bullhead for transport. "Coco, we could use a pick up."

"I'm on my way, just what the hell happened down there?" Coco asked

Ruby then turned her head towards the limp form of Jaune as Fox picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "We ran into an old Friend…"

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_**I do not own any of these characters.**_

 _ **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and The Winter Soldier Belongs to Marvel.**_

 _ **I would like to thank everyone who have read the first two chapters of this story. And I would also like to thank those of you who left a review and constructive criticism. And I hope that you continue to follow this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Reunion**_

 _ **Location**_ _ **: Beacon Academy**_

 _ **Three hours after the highway incident**_

Everyone was standing in the headmaster's office watching the security feed coming from the holding cell that Jaune was being held in. "Ren, What in the name of oum happened to our fearless leader?" Nora, along with everyone else was very shaken up by this revelation. To suddenly find out that your friend, that has been missing for eight years; just shows up out of nowhere and tries to murder one of their own is a bit unsettling. "What ever happened to him, it must have been really bad." Fox said as he was hold an ice pack over his left eye. "Why do you say that?" Velvet asked.

"Because…" everyone turned towards Blake. "Whoever did this to him took away all of his memories, I mean he looked right at us, and he didn't even recognize us" everyone was quiet after that. "And from the looks of it, he doesn't remember himself either." Neptune said. Ren sighed and turned towards Ruby and Velvet "Ruby and Velvet, you two are going to Arcadia."

"You want us to tell Scott and Lyla that we found Jaune?" Ren then turned to Velvet and nodded his head at her question. "Yeah, they deserve to know. But when you bring up the topic about his current condition, be sure to ease them into it." Both Ruby and Velvet nodded and left to catch a bullhead to Arcadia.

"Team CRDL, I have a mission for you" Ren then hands Cardin a packet. "You are to go clear out a nest of Grimm in forever fall." Cardin nodded and looked at the screen that showed Jaune in his holding cell "Keep us updated on what going on with Jauney-boy." Ren nodded to Cardin as he his team left for their mission.

"I took some scans on that arm Jaune has, and I have to say that I've never seen anything like it before! I'd actually say it more advanced than the prosthetics Atlas provides" Neptune exclaimed. "All of the metal plating on the arm seems to be infused with all sorts of different dust! And the metal itself is like nothing I've never seen before." Neptune then used his working hand to give Ren his scroll to show him the scans. Ren took a look at the data on the scroll, and was surprised that Neptune was right. The arm seemed to utilize all of the different types of dust. The ice dust seems to keep the motors within the arm from overheating. The lightning and fire dust powers the offensive capabilities of the arm. And the wind dust that was infused into the metal allows the arm to have faster movement. And the metal seemed to be a type of metal that was completely vibration resistant.

"Looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Yang called out. Everyone remaining in the room turned towards the monitor to see that Jaune was awake and just sitting there and staring at the door. "Blake, Nora, and I will go down and talk to him. The rest of you should either stay here or go home and get some rest."

"C'mon Weiss and Neptune, I'll take you both back to our place." Oscar said as he led Neptune and Weiss out of the room so that he could take them back to his and Ruby's home.

"I think the rest of us are going to go grab a bite to eat down in Vale" Sun said as he, Scarlet, Sage, Yang, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuashi left to go find something to eat down in Vale.

Ren then turned to Blake and Nora. "Let's go have a long-awaited reunion with our old friend." the three then piled into the elevator and rode it down into the hold cells.

 _ **Beacon Academy holding cells**_

When the soldier awoke, he noticed that he was in a holding cell of some sort. He looked around to find an escape route of some sort but found none. He then sat down on the bed within the holding cell and just stared at the door waiting for whoever it would be to come and interrogate him. About thirty minutes later a door opened and three individuals walked in.

The first was a man with magenta colored eyes that was roughly about his height and he had long black hair that had a streak of pink mixed in. The second was a woman had shoulder length red hair and teal eyes and she shortest one out of the three. The Last individual was the cat faunus he had fought in Vale. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of these people but he had no idea why considering he didn't recognize them at all.

The man in green pulled a chair over and sat down in front of my cell. We had sat there for a few minutes before he spoke up. "Do I or these two seem familiar to you?" he said gesturing to himself and the two women.

"I know that me and the cat faunus over there got into a fight in downtown Vale. But you two, I have no idea who you are." Jaune said gesturing to Ren and Nora. All three of them looked disappointed when he said that he didn't recognize them.

"Do you know your own name?" Nora asked in a very nervous manner. Jaune scoffed "Of course, I know my own name! it's…" then he realized that he didn't in fact remember his name. He sat in silence trying to remember what his name was. He didn't have any more time to try and remember as he saw Nora walk up to the cell window and she pressed a picture up against it for him to look at.

"Do you at least recognize the one with the long red hair?" she asked. Jaune leaned forward to take a look at the person in the photo. She had pale white skin with long red hair with vivid green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a bronze corset, a circlet around her head, a long red sash around her waist, and she also was wearing bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh that continued downwards into her boots. Jaune looked at the picture for a few moments before shaking his "She looks familiar..." the three of them had a little bit of hope in their eyes. "But, I've never met her before."

The three hunters seemed to have deflated with that statement.

The photo showed four people. Two of the people in the photo seemed to be the two people standing right in front of him except they looked a bit older then they were in the photo. One was a male teenager with long black hair with a magenta strip that was tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back, he was also holding two green handguns that had blades attached to the ends of each barrel. The one next to him was a shorter girl with ginger hair girl with teal colored eyes that had hint of madness in them. She had a large Warhammer slung over her shoulder. Next to her was the other red head and someone that seemed oddly familiar to him. The fourth person was a tall boy with dark blue eyes, and shaggy blond hair. He had white armor and was holding a sword and shield that had two crescent moons on it.

"Who's the blond with the sword and shield?" Jaune asked with mild interest.

Both Ren and Nora shared a look and both nodded. "That blond with the sword and shield is you, Jaune."

Jaune stood there barley believing what they were telling him. But then he saw a faint reflection of his face on the glass and saw that he looked VERY similar to the blond boy in the photo. it seemed the only difference was that he had long hair and a little bit of facial hair, while the boy in the photo was young, had no facial hair, and his hair was a bit shorter

"We'll leave you to process what we've told you. If you need anything I will be right outside" Blake informed Jaune. Blake, Ren, and Nora proceeded to leave the room, leaving Jaune to sift through what he just learned.

He decided to lay down and catch some sleep. But before he drifted off to sleep he heard someone whisper into his ear. "It's only a matter of time before I return and take back what is rightfully mine." the soldier then opened his eyes and turned his head only to see the blond boy from the photo. "And when I return, you won't be able to harm anyone else ever again." he then proceeded to pass out due to his mental stress from today's events.

 _ **Outside of the cells**_

Blake, Ren, and Nora were standing there discussing what their talk with Jaune. "Well it seems that our fearless leader won't be remembering everything as easily as I was hoping for." Nora said with a frown on her face. Ren sighed "I told you it more than likely would not be as simple as showing him a picture."

Nora sighed. "Well it was at least worth a try, right?"

Blake looked at Ren and Nora "Why don't you two go get some sleep? I'll stay down here with Jaune for the night. And then tomorrow morning we can start questioning him on who he's working for."

Nora shook her head "Are you sure you want to stay here with him all night?" she asked. Blake nodded "I'm sure"

Ren sighed "Ok, well we're heading out. Call us if you need anything or if he starts acting up." She nodded at them and then they walked over to the elevator and left. Blake then looked back to the door that leads to the cell and whispered "we'll find a way to help you Jaune, I promise."

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **I would like to apologize in advance if you find the next few chapters a little shorter then the others. Like always, feel free to leave a review**_


	4. I am sorry

It is with great regret that I inform all of the readers of this story that I will no longer be updating it and that it is now canceled.

I am dropping this story due to the fact that it was rushed. I had no end goal in mind and I was just making it up as I went along.

But just because I am abandoning this story, does not mean that you have to.

If you would like to take this story and write it with your own vision, then you are more than welcome to do so. If you are interested in picking up the story then just shoot me a Private Message.

Again, I am sorry to all of you who have favorited and followed my version of RWBY: The Winter Soldier.


	5. Adopted

This story has been adopted by lone fighter. So if you are interested in seeing this story continued, go follow their adaptation of it whenever they release it.


End file.
